


To You They’re Scars, To Me They’re Beautiful

by Khat58



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Cupcakes and Kisses, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Rich is still scared of fire, jake didn’t mean it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 04:24:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khat58/pseuds/Khat58
Summary: Jake accidentally sends Rich into a panic attack and fixes it with reassuring words and kisses. Enjoy.





	To You They’re Scars, To Me They’re Beautiful

Rich buried his head between his knees as the knocking on the bathroom door continued.

"Rich, hey I'm so sorry I didn't even think about it." Jake called through the door nervously.

Today was Jake and Rich's year anniversary and Rich had come home to Jake surprising him. But he had forgot about Rich's still lasting fear of fire and had a cupcake with a candle prepared scaring his boyfriend into the bathroom.

"Rich, are you alright. If you don't answer me I'm coming in." Jake said still worried.

With no answer Jake grabbed the key settled above the door and slowly turned the handle to the bathroom.

Rich was cowering in the corner of the bathroom, hands gripping his hair tightly as his eyes continued to squeeze shut.

Jake's eyes widened knowing he caused Rich to spiral, he slowly lowered next to his boyfriend and reached a hand out to comfort him.

"No," Rich managed to gasp out. His eyes sprung open and his hands moved to the ground to push him further away from Jake.

Jake's face fell and his shoulders slumped as he watched his beloved boyfriend cower in fear of him.

He leaned away fearful of hurting Rich more when he heard Rich mumble into his knees.

"What did you say?" Jake asked softly.

"I don't," Rich stopped as his breath hitched, "I don't want to hurt you again." Rich said through watery tears.

Jake's eyes widened as he realized, but Rich continued as tears slowly rolled down his cheeks.

"Plus you don't, you don't need to be with some. Some broken, scarred and stupid g, guy like me." Rich hiccuped, tears were now fully streaming down his face, staining his cheeks.

"Stupid," he said again, almost angry. "Stupid, stupid, stupid..." he trailed off, his hands moving to grip his hair again as he muttered to himself. He tugged forcefully at his hair as his tears continued to flow.

Jake stared in astonishment at his boyfriend. He'd watch him go through his fare share of breakdowns, but this was a lot of things bearing down on Rich at once.

Jake gently moved closer, Rich, unaware of the movement this time. He wrapped his fingers around Rich's wrist, causing the smaller boy to look up at the kind face of his boyfriend.

"Hey Rich," Jake started as he gently untangled Rich's hands from his hair and brought both up to his mouth.

He placed a few pecks along the burn scars on Rich's hands, causing a faint blush to appear below Rich's tear stained cheeks.

"I don't give a dam about that." He reassured looking Rich into Rich's eyes. "I love you, scars and all. To me you're perfect."

"Bu..."

Jake cut Rich off by beginning to trail kisses up Rich's bare arm.

He made sure to give attention to each and every scar he could find.

Rich simply watched as his boyfriend continued to show attention to his scars.

He tried to pull away his arm but to no avail as soft lips met his skin.

Rich was bright red by the time Jake had kissed each scar on his exposed skin, and squirmed as he felt Jake kiss a scar below his jaw.

He could feel Jake smirk against his skin and Rich swatted him away playfully.

Jake chuckled at the shyness his boyfriend had taken on and moved closer to his lover.

He stopped so he was a hair away from brushing their lips together.

"Hey," Jake whispered.

"Hey." Rich smiled.

"I'm gonna go eat your cupcake if you don't get up." Jake whispered, and then proceeded to stand up and pivot out of the bathroom.

"Jake Dillinger!" Rich yelled, jumping up from the bathroom floor.

"You come back here and kiss me coward!" Rich stomped and crossed his arms.

All he could hear was a chuckle from Jake and Rich caved. He followed Jake out of bathroom and went searching for a well deserved kiss and a bite of a cupcake too.


End file.
